


Environmentally Challenged

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, cameos from Percy & OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And so, her prince appears onstage. But he's more like a page boy with a stolen crown.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Roger Davies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Environmentally Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Oi, Clearwater…"

Penelope Clearwater grimaced and hastened down the hallway. She really was starting to regret ever having dated Percy Weasley. It stank that they had Head Boy and Girl duties together still, but Penny was glad that they finally had broken up. Thank you, Quidditch gods. And screw you, Quidditch gods, for Ravenclaw losing to the likes of those bloody lions.

The witch didn't even glance over her shoulder as she descended the stairs, intending to go to the Great Hall for an early lunch. Perhaps her mates could protect her from Percy's attempts to reconcile.

Penny at least had one thing going for her, and that was that the school year was almost complete. Luckily, Percy didn't bother her at the lunch table, but she knew she couldn't eat for the entire day.

"You'll have to speak to him at some point," Rielle told her after exchanging a look with their other friend, Annalisa.

"I don't _have_ to say anything past what relates to our school duties," Penny retorted.

Annalisa bit her lip. "Pen…don't you think you…might be…a bit unreasonable, hon?"

Penny glared at the blonde. "And _how_ did you reach that conclusion, Annalisa?"

"She means that he's a bloke, and blokes are bound to bungle things up every once in a while," Rielle unceremoniously announced. She stared at Penny. "C'mon, Percy's screw-up is a good sign—he's just an average boy with a one-track mind."

"Oh, it's not just the stupid Quidditch," Penny growled softly. She grimaced, understanding that her two mates probably wouldn't hear her out. The thing was, they had been stunned and probably grateful when Penelope had started dating Percy. Penny hadn't had a boyfriend before, and her two friends had worried that she'd be a bland old witch who did nothing but work.

"And since Percy is the same way, but a wizard, you two should hit it off!" Annalisa had said back when Penny had first told her friends about dating Percy.

But it was suffocating. Penny—revered Rowena, if Rielle and Annalisa thought Percy was just like Penny, then Penny didn't want to date herself! The thing was, Percy was fairly spectacular…which got on Penny's nerves. But at least she could understand now why her friends thought she needed a boyfriend.

"Well," Penny stated after she finished her lunch, "if you two think a one-track mind's all I need, then you'll have to excuse me while I go find one on the shelves of the library." She excused herself from the table as they groaned, but Penny ignored their insistence to nag her more.

Outside the Great Hall, she bumped into a Ravenclaw boy. "Ah, sorry," he said.

"No harm done," Penny replied, but she took another look at him. "Oh. Davies."

"Hmm?" It was Roger Davies, one of the Ravenclaw Quidditch players. In a roundabout way…Penny could blame him for quite a bit, considering _his_ team had just lost to Gryffindor. "Ah, Head Girl Clearwater. Hello."

Penny scanned his appearance, up and down. He wasn't much to look at; in fact, he looked like half of the castle's boys. He was so… _plain_ it almost made Penny cringe. And her friends called _her_ hopeless? If Davies kept playing Quidditch as he did, he'd have nothing to interest the witches.

"Something the matter?" He looked at his appearance, checking for spots or anything out of order.

"Oh, uh, no," Penny said. "Sorry." She was about to move on when she heard _that_ voice.

"Penny!" Merlin, why did Percy's voice have to echo in the cavernous castle?

She gritted her teeth and turned. "Yes, Percy?" She tried her best to leave out the venom from her tone.

"Um, a word, if I may…" He seemed to shoot Davies a look, which irked Penny.

"No, you may not. And—"

"Oh, Miss Clearwater, where did you say it was again?" Davies suddenly interrupted. He looked between the two seventh years. "Beg pardon, but Miss Clearwater here was just answering a query of mine, Mr. Weasley, and she was going to direct me someplace. Weren't you, Miss Clearwater?" His acting was brilliant, because Penny thought he honestly bought his own story.

"Oh, er…yes, yes, I was." Penny darted her eyes to Percy. "Another time, Percy." She turned and left with Davies before Percy could get in another word, and, when they had reached the hall of the moving stairs, she released a huge sigh of relief.

"Sorry for intruding," Davies said politely, and he moved to climb the nearest staircase.

"Wait!" Penny called out. She blushed, for she hadn't meant to say that. "I just…um, thank you."

"No need for thanks. He was making you uncomfortable, so I helped a fellow eagle fly away." He smiled as he said it, and Penny realized she had been wrong earlier.

Roger Davies had a lot going for him, because when was the last time any girl had run into a real gentleman? Even if he had said he'd merely been helping a Housemate… "So, um, where are you going?"

He gave her a good, long look. "The library—new Quidditch magazines…boring stuff, really," he offered with that charming smile.

"I was just heading that way myself. …mind if I join you?" And Penny caught up to the sixth year, wondering why she hadn't taken notice of him sooner…and wishing she had.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and FINALLY I put it to paper! Er, screen…you get the idea. I have more things planned for them, but they're all kind of jumbled, so we'll see what happens… :+
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2017 note: Hrmm. This 2012 drabble…is not a bad start, but I think I need to give Peneger a better fic at some point. Working off a love of Quidditch would be quite nice, actually. :3c


End file.
